Bree Olson
miniatur|Bree Olson 2010 Bree Olson (* 7. Oktober 1986 in Houston, Texas, USA) ist eine US-amerikanische Pornodarstellerin und Penthouse Pet. Familie Bree Olson wurde am 7. Oktober 1986 in Houston, Texas geboren und ist in Woodburn, Indiana aufgewachsen. Nach dem Abschluss an der Woodlan High School im Jahr 2005 besuchte sie die Indiana University-Purdue University Fort Wayne wo sie Pre-Medicine Biology studierte. Ihre Großmutter ist Ukrainerin und war während des Krieges in einem Konzentrationslager. Sie traf Brees Großvater, ebenfalls Ukrainer, während des Zweiten Weltkriegs. Beide kamen per Schiff nach New York City. Sie hatten zwei Töchter, eine davon ist Brees Mutter. Ihre Mutter zog mit Ende zwanzig mit ihrem Freund nach Kalifornien, wo Bree gezeugt wurde. Als Brees Mutter herausfand, dass sie schwanger war und dass der biologische Vater nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, ging sie nach Texas und lebte dort mit Freunden. Im Alter von dreißig Jahren brachte sie Bree in Houston zur Welt. Nach einem Jahr als alleinerziehende Mutter zog sie zurück nach Fort Wayne, Indiana, um die Unterstützung von Brees Großeltern zu haben. Sie lebten mit diesen zusammen, bevor Brees Mutter einen Mann traf, der nun Brees Adoptiv-Vater ist. Sie zogen nach Woodburn. Als Bree neun Jahre alt war, kam ihre Schwester zur Welt. Bree betrachtet ihre Großmutter als ihr größtes Idol.Bree Olson Interview Nach eigenen Angaben wollte Bree schon als Kind Pornografiestar werden und hat damit nur deshalb gewartet, bis sie 19 Jahre alt war, weil sie davor in einer vierjährigen Partnerschaft war. Karriere Sie steht derzeit bei Adam & Eve für ein Jahr unter Vertrag, der im August 2007 begann. Sie wurde zum Penthouse Pet des Monats März 2008 gewählt und war auf dem Cover der UK Ausgabe des Männermagazins Hustler zu sehen. Sie begann im Jahr 2006 pornografische Filme zu drehen und hat seitdem in über 140 Filme mitgewirkt. Im Jahr 2008 veröffentlichte die Produktionsgesellschaft Zero Tolerance die interaktive DVD Interactive Sex with Bree Olson, die auch als HD-DVD erhältlich ist. Diese ist die erste interaktive HD-DVD weltweit. Sie drehte bereits Filme für Digital Playground, Jules Jordan Video und Evil Angel und hat mit den Regisseuren Axel Braun, Joey Silvera, Lexington Steele, Tom Byron sowie Robby D. gearbeitet. Olson wurde in der August 2008 Ausgabe des Porno-Magazins Genesis auf Platz 10 im „Porn’s Hot 100“ Ranking von Pornodarstellern gelistet. Im Jahr 2009 belegte sie sogar Platz 6. Auszeichnungen * 2007: Night Moves Adult Entertainment Award - Best New Starlet (Editor's Choice) * 2008: AVN Award – Best New Starlet * 2008: AVN Award – Best Anal Sex Scene (Video) – Big Wet Asses 10 * 2008: XBIZ Award - Best New Starlet * 2008: XRCO Award Best New Starlet * 2008: XRCO Award Cream Dream * 2008: XBIZ Award - New Starlet of the Year * 2008: F.A.M.E. Award - Favorite Female Rookie * 2008: CAVR Award - MVP of the Year * 2009: AVN Award - Best New Web Starlet * 2010: AVN Award - Best All-Girl Three-Way Sex Scene (in The 8th Day, zusammen mit Tori Black und Poppy Morgan) Fernseh- und Radio-Auftritte * Olson hatte einen Gastauftritt als Nanny in der Reality-TV-Show Keeping Up with the Kardashians auf dem Sender E!: Entertainment Television. * Olson war bisher zweimal Gast der Howard Stern Show. Ausgewählte Filme * Eden (2007) * Barely Legal, Folge 70 * Filth Cums First (2007) * Carolina Jones and the Broken Covenant (2008) * Interactive Sex with Bree Olson (2008) * Roller Dollz (2008) * The 8th Day (2009) * Big Tits at School Vol.9 (2010) Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Official Myspace for Bree Olson * "Bree Olson", interview by Johnny Homicide, Eros Zine. * Bree Olson Interview", by Jesse Capps, 2007, Rock Confidential. * Bree Olson auf penthouse.de * Kategorie:Pornodarsteller Kategorie:Träger des AVN Award Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1986 Kategorie:Frau bg:Бри Олсън en:Bree Olson es:Bree Olson fi:Bree Olson fr:Bree Olson it:Bree Olson ja:ブリー・オルソン pl:Bree Olson pt:Bree Olson tr:Bree Olson uk:Брі Олсон